le discours de Frank
by Requiem Angel
Summary: Chaque être à une raison de vivre. Dans les couloirs d'un centre d'achat, un photographe dis la sienne en toute honnêteté. Son audience comprendra l'importance de son rôle dans le monde où il vit.


**Salut à tous! Aujourd'hui, j'ai quelque chose d'un peu différent. En me demandais simplement comment un homme normal pourrait réagir à une apocalypse de zombie. D'abord l'histoire était plus complexe mais j'ai terminé par pensé à DeadRising : Un jeu de survie incroyablement amusant. J'ai remarqué la facilité avec laquelle le personnage principal, Frank West, tuait les mort-vivants et e me suis posé la question : est-ce-que ces génocides le passionne? Ma réponse sont les lignes qui suivent.**

**X**

Frank déambulait dans les halls du centre commercial avec un rictus cruel affiché sans gène. Devant chaque nouveau groupe de ces putrides cadavres déambulant, il se délectait de leur infliger les pires souffrances qu'il pouvait imaginer. Un zombie qui se fait arracher les intestins et repoussé violemment vers l'arrière. Un autre se faisant décapité grâce à une des nombreuses scies à chaine que le photographe trimbalait avec aise.

Que faisait-il encore dans ce centre d'achat? Son hélicoptère avait été descendu de force par les mort-vivants et maintenant sa mort ne pouvait qu'arriver. De toute façon, la substance qui avait transformé tout les habitants de Willamette en dévoreur de chair, d'organes et spécifiquement de cervelle humaine coulait à flot dans ces veines. Oui… son temps était compter et il prévoyait apprécier chacune des dernières minutes voire secondes qu'il lui restait.

Une autre décapitation. Le sang de la nouvelle victime s'écoula à profusions sur l'habit et les mains du tueur qui se délectait de ce fluide vital lui passant ainsi entre les doigts. Une sorte d'image. La vie était courte. Il fallait en profiter ou sinon elle nous échappait telle un chassé fuyant le chasseur.

Frank ria comme un maniaque, un fou allié en pointant chacune de ses prochaines cibles :

- Vous tous, commença-t-il de sa voix la plus puissante, ne réaliser vous pas que vous perdez tous votre temps. Oui… tous autant que vous êtes vous ne faites qu'attendre la mort. Peut-être ne le savez-vous pas mais nous, les survivants, nous allons vous annihiler un après l'autre.

Courte pause où Frank sorti une arme à feu qu'il avait volé à un magasin, un fusil à pompe dévastateur. Il fit un tire d'essai et fut plus que satisfait de constater que la tête qu'il avait dans sa mire avait explosé dans une kyrielle de rubans déchiquetées d'un rouge foncé. Le corps sous le cou s'étala de tout son long pour compléter le spectacle morbide. Le tout ressemblait à un tableau : sous un fond beige, on avait fait éclabousser une peinture couleur magenta, parsemée ici et la de morceau blanc et gris étant le crane et le cerveau et les yeux il ne fallait pas oublier les yeux. Frank se pencha et récolta un œil puis, sorti un couteau :

- Croyez-moi sur parole, continua-t-il en perçant son trophée pour laisser écouler le liquide gélatineux et la rétine, vous tuez à un charme sauvage. C'est un accomplissement en soi. Vous nous permettez de satisfaire notre soif de sang sans pour autant que d'autre s'en plaigne. Vous êtes nos jouets. Conçus uniquement pour nous défouler et agrandir cette graine de sadisme que chaque humain a. Vous la transformé en un véritable chef-d'œuvre de la nature. Comme un arbre. Un arbre dont le tronc est fait de vos cartilages, les feuilles sont faites de vos artères et veines et les branches de vos os. Je dois vous remercier sur ce point.

Il contemplait l'intérieur de l'œil, un mélange de bleu et de noir qui l'émerveillait au plus haut point.

- Vous nous montrez que le sadisme est un art caché de l'humanité. Qu'est-ce que nous chérissons vraiment, nous, les hommes? La femme, l'argent ou encore les biens? Notre cupidité nous empêche de réaliser notre raison première : tuer. Les gens qui l'ont compris comme moi vives dans un bonheur idyllique. Vous m'avez permis de comprendre ma raison de vivre. Encore une fois, merci mes amis!

Il écrasa le globe oculaire qu'il tenait toujours. Le bruit qui accompagna ce geste était tellement satisfaisant. Comme quand on presse le jus d'un fruit particulièrement rempli d'eau. Le sourire diabolique sur son visage s'élargit encore. Il toussa une légère quantité de sang qu'il comprenait comme un indicatif de ses derniers moments.

- Oui, le meurtre, termina-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Il est incontestablement sous-estimé de tous et chacun. N'ont-ils jamais écouté les nouvelles? Chaque jour, quelqu'un trouve une nouvelle façon de donner fin à une vie : balle dans la tête, pendaison forcée, mort après avoir été abusé intensément sexuellement, décapitation, arraché le cœur, une flèche dans un organe vital, faire aspiré du chlore, noyade, surconsommation d'un produit dangereux, cannibalisme et ouverture de veines pour n'en nommé que quelques-uns.

Il toussa plus fortement. Au point qu'il s'étouffa dans la baignoire de sang qui se formait dans sa bouche. Laissant le fluide tomber librement sur son menton, il confessa ses derniers mots :

- La mort… pourquoi ce plaindrait-t-on de cela. La vie est maladie et comme toute maladie, l'exterminé est pour le mieux. La mort nous apporte ce sommeil que nous cherchons constamment. C'est une bénédiction que j'accepterai sans hésitation. Je me joindrai à vos rangs et même si ma conscience n'existera plus je ne serais parfaitement libre que quand on détruira ma chair, m'offrant ainsi un passage au paradis. Vous devriez me remercier d'avoir soulagé tant d'âme. Je suis un être généreux, je vous aurais apporté à tous, une paix intérieure durable. Je suis un messager de la seule vérité, un messager de la mort. Si vous m'aviez laissé plus de temps dans mon enveloppe charnelle alors j'aurais pus devenir… un dieu.

Toux de plus en plus insistante au point ou il tomba à genoux en laissant le liquide se déverser sur le sol. Quand la mare s'élargit jusqu'à ce que ses mains touchent le sang, il tomba lourdement en avant et ferma les yeux :

- Un dieu… de la mort.

Ses paroles dites dans son dernier souffle s'évanouir lentement dans l'atmosphère. La chair de Frank commença à pourrir, ses os se plièrent ce qui lui accorderait une marche saccadée et sa personne entière devint grisâtre.

Après quelques minutes, il se releva lentement et péniblement en poussant des grognements distinctifs à sa nouvelle race.

Un zombie de plus parcourait maintenant Willamette.


End file.
